Clean Up
by themoonissmiling
Summary: Short drabble - Blaine gets slushied and Kurt helps him clean up. Fluff. Thanks to MC's wonderful imagination ;D


It came out of nowhere.

Blaine had heard the horror stories from Kurt and the other members of Glee Club – it had been compared, as Santana had so eloquently put it, to being "bitch slapped by a polar bear" – but nothing could have prepared him for _this_. Chunks of ice were sliding down his neck, under his shirt, down his back, seeming to find every part of his body that had some warmth left in it and sucking it right out. And don't even get him _started_ on the damage the blue dye was going to leave on his brand new, polka-dotted bow tie. He glanced down, attempting to survey the damage with his burning eyes.

Yeah. Blaine would take a polar bear any day.

While he certainly wasn't pleased with the situation, he had no idea how to react; it was like the slushie had managed to not only steal all the warmth from his body, but frozen him in place as well. And the _stares_. Everyone around him was laughing, standing in awe, or even just walking by as if this was a normal occurrence (although he was starting to believe his friends hadn't been exaggerating over how many times this had happened). Blaine had never had to deal with this at Dalton; the gazes of his new classmates burned through him, judging and mocking, and yet he couldn't bring himself to run away.

A strong hand grabbed hold of his arm, dragging him backwards. Blaine stumbled, flailing his arms in an attempt to lash out at his new tormentor. He somehow managed to make contact, hearing a grunt and turning to face off with the boy holding him.

"Easy there, tiger," Kurt gasped, holding his hand to his face with a slight look of pain on his features.

"Kurt! Oh, god, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it was you-" Blaine stuttered and began flailing again, momentarily forgetting his discomfort in a fleet of panic. Kurt reached out to him, steadying his arms and calmly looking into his eyes.

"It's fine, Blaine. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He reached out his hand, and Blaine tentatively took it, intertwining their fingers and allowing Kurt to lead him out of the hallway.

When they reached the bathroom, Kurt gently took hold of Blaine's shoulders, easing him down to sit on the counter. Blaine reached up to touch his fingers to Kurt's cheek, now showing slight signs of bruising.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked worriedly, visibly upset at the thought that he'd hurt his boyfriend. Kurt moved away his hand, winding his fingers into Blaine's instead.

"It's nothing, I promise. Especially not compared to what you're dealing with." Kurt's eyes scanned Blaine's body, noticing his boyfriend's shivering, blue-stained hands.

He quickly wet a paper towel in the sink and carefully began wiping the remaining slushie from Blaine's face. Blaine shivered again as Kurt's hands brushed over his skin, though this time it wasn't the cold affecting him. His eyes were trained on Kurt's as the other boy gently continued to clean him, taking extra care when fixing the now completely ruined bowtie.

"Are you feeling better?" Kurt asked with a smile, sliding his hands under Blaine's suspenders in an attempt to straighten them.

"Almost," Blaine returned the smile with a cheeky grin, grabbing Kurt's waist and pulling his body flush against the other boy's. He leaned in, close enough so he could feel Kurt's breath on his lips. "But not quite."

Their lips pressed together, Blaine's still cold ones contrasting drastically with Kurt's heated mouth. Kurt pulled on the suspenders, bringing them closer and dipping his tongue in Blaine's mouth before breaking the kiss.

"And now?" He said, slowly licking his lips. Blaine's eyes followed the action with fascination, barely able to concentrate on the question as he felt Kurt's breath tickling his skin.

"Much," he breathed out, unable to stop himself from pulling his boyfriend in again. When they parted, breathing heavily, he caught Kurt's tongue darting out to run over his lips another time.

"Why are you doing that?" He panted, gesturing to Kurt's mouth. His boyfriend's eyes gleamed for a moment before he answered.

"You taste like raspberries." Kurt gazed directly into his eyes as he spoke.

"And you like that?" Blaine questioned, sincerely hoping the other boy wouldn't notice his increasingly shallow breathing.

"I love that," Kurt replied as he moved in to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist.

"We're going to be late for class." Blaine's attempt at an argument was weak even to his ears, his hands immediately moving to take Kurt's shoulders.

"Class can wait."


End file.
